


【宝北】猫妈妈（《荒海孤舟》番外

by Xisi_xilanhua



Series: 434 [2]
Category: TFBOYS (Band), 少年的你 | Better Days (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xisi_xilanhua/pseuds/Xisi_xilanhua
Summary: 宝延老师不愧是帝国最强向导。
Relationships: 434 - Relationship, 凯千 - Relationship, 千凯千 - Relationship, 宝北
Series: 434 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202870





	【宝北】猫妈妈（《荒海孤舟》番外

正文

帝国的八卦小报从来不缺料，最近霸占头版的依旧有帝国最强向导宝延老师，以及，他名正言顺的哨兵，刘北山少校。

按理说，保宝CP为八卦版提供素材多年，群众基础深厚，忽然杀出这么个除了脸之外各方面都看起来都配不上“最强”两个字的天降，CP党不撕起来都算没有真情实感过，可是，八卦论坛上的声音出奇地和谐。

“北北妈妈爱你。”

“宝延老师要好好照顾小北呀。”

“在产科实习，碰到宝延老师跟北北了，宝延老师真温柔啊，全程都把北北半揽在怀里，看得我都想谈恋爱了。”

“楼上，你结不结婚没关系，反正你的CP孩子都有了。”

是的，他们有孩子了，怀孕的是刘北山。

前两年，宝延一直说他小，拒绝跟他建立肉体联结，刘北山还为此闹过小脾气，并开始胡思乱想，以为宝延还是喜欢张保庆那种肩宽腿长的款。

赌气似的，他也在这几年刻意练着，但不管怎么练都练不出张保庆那样的太平洋宽肩，屁股倒是越来越翘，穿军裤都能勒出臀瓣的形状，紧实浑圆，腿根儿也肉肉的，从后面看色情得很。他自己倒是不自知，还抱怨宝延铺张浪费，把他所有的裤子全都找裁缝改了一遍。

终于，二十岁那年，在天时地利人和的加持下，酒壮怂人胆，恶向胆边生，他终于如愿以偿地……被宝延睡了？！

淦。

在那之前，他一直以为自己是睡人那个，毕竟，谁能想到能有哪个向导把哨兵给睡了啊。

宝延老师真不愧是帝国最强向导。

回想那天的情形，简直魔幻，他一开始还自以为特绅士地跟宝延说“虽然我是第一次，但我会很温柔，不会弄疼你”，结果，宝延表示还是有点疼，刘北山太紧张了，刚进去的时候差点把他夹软。

然后，就那么一次为建立肉体联结的插入内射性经验，两个月后，刘北山连续闹了好几天肚子，去医院消化内科看病的时候，医生让他去三楼产科，他才知道自己怀孕了。

于是帝国八卦小报有了这么一篇堪称都市传说的报道，宝延老师之所以是帝国最强向导，战功都是其次，主要是能让哨兵怀孕。

宝延知道后异常惊喜，把刘北山抱起来转着圈圈亲，说他是他的奇迹。

“奇迹”，曾经刘北山认为最动人的情话，此刻显然就没有那么浪漫了，他捶着宝延的肩膀，骂人混蛋，骂人流氓。

流氓其实并不流氓，反而绅士得很。自从知道刘北山怀孕，宝延就把他看护得特别紧，也不碰他，每天盖上棉被纯聊天，从孩子起名聊到育儿宝典。

前三个月刘北山因为体内激素的变化，吃不下东西还嗜睡，完全没心思想别的，倒乐得宝延这么体贴，如今五个月了，小腹渐渐有了型儿，胃口比之前好了很多，整个人也因为激素分泌变得甜润润的，宝延还那么清心寡欲，他咂摸了一下，不是滋味儿。

这两年，宝延从少将变成上将，日常事务更加繁琐起来，时不时便需要离塔，就好比今天是周末，宝延上午去了沙区圣所，而刘北山一个人在家简单吃过午饭后便乖乖午睡。

没睡多久，觉得身体阵阵燥热，半梦半醒地，他踢掉了身上盖的薄被，将被子胡乱团起来，夹在腿间继续睡。又睡了一会儿，燥热不减反而烧得更旺了，他醒来，打算起床给自己倒杯凉水喝，脚刚沾地，一阵陌生的虚软又让他跌回床铺。

他对情欲不甚熟悉，虽然现在怀着孕，屈指可数的性爱经验却是迷糊的，他不知道自己遇到了孕期结合热，只当是身体有点不舒服。

喝完水之后，刘北山重新躺回床上，却怎么也睡不着。他的身体在变得燥热的同时也变得敏感，即便跟薄被轻轻摩擦，也会引起自己一阵战栗，而且，他开始渴望宝延身上睡莲的香气，以及柔软手掌的抚摸。

嗯……

将自己的手幻想成宝延的，缓缓从脖子滑到肩头，圆圆润润的指尖不小心划过前胸，猫科动物的乳头会因为怀孕变成艳丽的粉色，他的精神兽是云豹，现在自己的乳尖就像两粒野红莓。麻麻的痒刺激着他的感官，他下意识地把腿夹紧，随后，咬着嘴唇红着脸，将手往下探。

这种事他不常做，肉体结合之前宝延替他做过，在爱人娴熟的技巧下，他羞得快要窒息。现在，他轻轻握住已然抬头的阴茎，揉捏挤弄了一会儿，但总觉得少了点什么。迷迷糊糊的，刘北山睁开眼，看到枕边叠放得整整齐齐的宝延的睡衣。

他像个有变态癖好的小偷一样，脱掉自己的睡衣，然后把宝延的睡衣换上，上头残留着主人身上沉静清淡的睡莲香气，他低头把脸埋进衣襟，深深吸了一口，身体里的火苗在片刻停歇后，烧得更厉害了，粘粘的水液滑出来沾满臀缝。

呜……

刘北山始终不得章法，他也不敢贸然把手指伸进去，因为他知道身体里还有一个小生命，他怕伤到它。他开始感到无助和害怕，生怕自己被情欲蒸干，终于是忍不住，向宝延的通讯器送去呼叫。

“宝延，救救我……”

宝延片刻不歇地回家，被整屋香甜成熟的黑醋栗香气惊到，快步走进卧室，刘北山正侧身躺着，背对着他，身上松松垮垮地挂着他的睡衣，光溜溜的双腿曲着并拢，夹住枕头缓缓地磨，睡衣下摆略长，浑圆紧实的臀瓣随着身体的轻微扭动若隐若现，臀缝处还隐隐可见水渍。宝延看着这样的刘北山，下身在军装裤里裹着，硬到发疼。

被结合热折磨的刘北山显然还没意识到宝延已经回来，他迷迷瞪瞪地摸着自己，嘴里叫着宝延的名字。

“宝贝，我回来了。”

身后忽然有人回应他，刘北山大惊失色，吓得赶紧用被子将自己捂住。他穿着宝延的睡衣做这种事，被人当场抓包，还能有比这更丢脸的吗？

宝延轻声笑着，把小猫咪从被子里挖出来，怕他闷坏自己，“有本事穿着我睡衣自慰，没本事睡我啊？”

刘北山忿忿地一拳砸过去，软软的没有力，被人握住，还拉到嘴边亲了一下，然后被一个手指一个手指地舔过去，连指甲边缘的缝隙都不放过，酥酥麻麻，水声渍渍，色情得很。

舔着舔着，人就给舔软了，再没了脾气，撅着屁股塌着腰泪汪汪的，像只发情的小猫咪。

“难受，身体变得好奇怪……”刘北山向宝延求救。

冷清上挑的眼睛里浸染了情欲却依旧纯情得让人心神荡漾，宝延的吻落在他的眼皮上，柔声安慰他，“不怕宝贝，这是孕期结合热。”

孕期有没有结合热，刘北山之前没关心过，但是结合热他是知道的，他怔怔地望着宝延，还没等他问出那句“要做吗？”，宝延就解开了扣得一丝不苟的衬衣、皮带、裤扣，勃起的下身把平角裤撑出可观的弧度。

“宝贝，帮我把眼镜摘掉。”宝延俯下身。

刘北山颤巍巍伸出双手，把架在那逆天鼻梁的细框眼镜摘下来，还没等他放好，宝延压下来，凑近问他，“想让我怎么做，嗯？”

刘北山的性经验乏善可陈，第一次喝了点酒晕乎乎的一直被引导，之后的几次也都因为害羞，没什么花样，连给他舔都能让他挣扎着拒绝。他现在只觉得难受，却不懂怎样让爱人去取悦自己，如今被问到了，情欲之余也只觉得害臊，大腿抬起来夹着宝延的腰缓缓地磨，已经算是他能做出的最大胆热辣的邀请。

“嗯？”但宝延显然不打算放过他。

“不……不要进去，好吗？”他害怕。宝延那根东西又粗又长，曾让他有被捅到胃的错觉，他实在是害怕，这么进去会伤害到小宝宝。

宝延用手指分开臀瓣，带出一条粘粘滑滑的银丝，然后把情液涂在刘北山的臀尖，笑他，“都这样了还不进去？”

臀尖传来凉凉的湿意，刘北山知道那是什么，把头埋进宝延的胸膛，闷闷地开口，“……嗯。”

“性高潮虽然会造成一定程度的宫缩，只要胚胎发育正常，是不会有问题的。”宝延老师耐心解释。

“那……那，不要太深。”

宝延将刘北山的双腿抬起来，很小心地没压到他的肚子，湿漉漉的下身就在他眼前一览无余，刘北山无处可躲，只好抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。宝延俯下身，用柔软灵活的舌尖去舔他的臀缝，他一惊，试图挣扎，却被人温柔按住。

“不要，不要……”太羞耻了，那种地方，他以前一定会挣扎着拒绝，可现在，太舒服了……

此时的刘北山像一只从里到外完全熟透的水蜜桃，薄薄的一层皮拢住多汁的果肉，舌尖轻轻一划，就能从窄窄的缝隙里洇出股股蜜汁，越吃越多，越舔越湿。

羞得耳朵尖儿红得滴血，下身却湿得一塌糊涂，他整个人快被宝延舔融化了，不自觉地扭着腰去迎合他，阵阵酥麻爬上脊柱，前面也跟要射精似的又涨又痒。

“宝延……”他抬头看着宝延，给他一个湿漉漉的眼神，想要宝延摸摸他的前面，话到嘴边却臊得说不出口。

“嗯？”宝延抬头，给了他一个缠绵的湿吻。

“帮，帮我……”剩下的话，只敢在爱人耳边轻轻说。

唔！他，他明明只说了想要被摸摸，但是，宝延直接含住了他。温柔的口腔吸得紧紧的，当他舒服到十个脚趾都蜷起来的时候，宝延的手指滑进了湿软泥泞的后穴，往他浅浅的敏感点揉压。招架不住前后一起，他嘤嘤地喘着，射到宝延嘴里，后穴一阵瑟缩，抽抽嗒嗒地夹住宝延的手指，好像不想让他抽离。

高潮一次后，刘北山软得像滩水，浑身汗津津的，散发着甜润可口的浆果香气。宝延的手指还在他的后穴，他还想要，甚至想要更多，又怕给爱人欲求不满的糟糕印象。换了个姿势，把自己送进宝延怀里，问他，“要我帮帮你吗？”他过于青涩了，说不出手淫或者口交这种直白的词，偶尔说个“摸”，都羞得耳鸣。

宝延说不用，然后帮他翻个身，侧身躺着，背对自己，他从后抱上去，两个人像两只叠在一起的勺子。

刘北山还在高潮的余韵中，阴茎软着，后穴却湿软得不成样，宝延将手指重新探进去，显然感受到了怀里人浑身一颤。宝延亲着刘北山的耳廓，又伸出舌头细细地舔过耳后跟后颈，怀里的人抖得更厉害了，一股粘粘的热流从后穴涌出来，浇湿了宝延的手指。

“想不想要？”宝延蛊惑着他。

“……嗯。”刘北山胡乱地点头，但一想到什么，又立即摇头，“不……”

“不怕宝贝，不会伤到小宝宝的。”

刘北山带着鼻音嗯了一声，他是相信宝延的，永远都相信。

宝延勾着刘北山的一条腿曲起来搭在自己腿上，让他把臀瓣分得开一些，轻松探进去两根手指，稍微按压，就能听见滑腻的水声。他缓缓往里探，找到刘北山敏感点，打着圈开始揉。

“啊……嗯嗯……宝延，嗯……”刘北山的敏感点很浅，如果是插入性爱，根本不需要刻意去找，随便宝延怎么动都能碾到，第一次的时候，他甚至被滔天的陌生快感淹没到感到恐惧。

宝延手下的动作没停，手指也加了一根，记忆中那种被爱人的阴茎撑到饱涨的充实感缓缓复苏，刘北山缩了缩后穴，没有感受到期待的东西，身体骤然失落，空虚感顿生，刚才积累起来的快感忽然消散。

他因为背对宝延，羞耻感也随之降低，朝后伸出手，摸到宝延的两腿间，找到硬硬热热的一根，一只手圈上去，他的手掌不小，然而刚刚能圈住。圈住之后，像以前偶尔取悦自己那样，大拇指抵住蘑菇头打着圈揉几下，然后收紧手指，缓缓撸动。

“宝贝，现在不用，”宝延用空着的那只手把刘北山的手捉了握住，他只当是刘北山不好意思一个人舒服，还想着照顾他的感受，“等你舒服够了再帮我用手弄出来就好。”

刘北山嘤咛一声，主动抬着臀往宝延勃起的阴茎上蹭，情液与前列腺液搅在一起，乱七八糟。宝延这才知道，他的宝贝想要了。

两只手掰开臀瓣，阴茎卡进臀缝，龟头稳稳抵住湿漉漉的入口，宝延挺腰蹭了蹭，引得刘北山后穴一阵收缩。双手放开臀瓣，肥嫩嫩的臀肉压上阴茎，宝延把手穿过刘北山的侧腰与床之间的缝隙，然后掌心托住他微微隆起的小腹，阴茎对准穴口缓缓挺腰，慢慢将自己挤进去。

刘北山感受到自己被宝延缓缓撑开，不疼，有点涨，更多的是充实和满足。刚刚进去一个头，他的敏感点就被蹭到，腿根儿抖了抖，被人发现，又给抱得紧了些，另一条腿也被捞起来分得更开，肚子却始终被温柔地托着。

睡莲的香气将自己裹起来，而自己湿得一塌糊涂。宝延只浅浅地进去一半，但对刘北山来说已经足够舒服，他现在像只被爱抚的猫咪，把柔软的肚皮翻给人摸。

突然蹭得重了些，刘北山“啊”一声叫出来，后穴收缩了好几下，他下意识地抓紧了宝延温柔抚在自己肚子上的手。

宝延凑上前去，温柔的吻落在刘北山的后背，让热酥酥麻麻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。同时，身下缓缓的磨改成九浅一深地抽插，怀里的人登时受不了地叫出来，“唔啊……啊！宝延，我……唔……嗯～”

他好舒服，浑身像要融化一般，他塌着腰，让爱人次次的深入都能撞到他的臀，拍打出颤巍巍的肉浪，后穴绞得很紧，浑身肌肉都绷的僵硬。

“宝贝，”宝延舔吻着他的耳廓，水声淫靡，“刚才我给宝宝打了个招呼，它说你夹得太紧，挤到它了。”

明知道是浑话，刘北山却在听到“宝宝”两个字的时候羞得整个人一颤，仿佛他们两个当爸爸的就在孩子眼前做这种事，好不羞耻。

“不，不准说！”

宝延轻笑出声，身下一时不再动作，而是去揉刘北山的胸，手法色情。修剪得整体圆润的指甲对着艳红的乳尖来回刮蹭，指腹在粉嫩嫩的乳晕打着圈，手掌将弹性十足的胸肌拢起来，温柔地连抓带揉，还咬着人的耳垂问：“会不会越揉越大？”

“闭嘴！”刘北山羞得想打人，这明明是他卧推八十公斤的成果，什么越揉越大！他生怕这个流氓下一句就问他会不会有奶。

宝延也不恼，埋在刘北山身体里的下身顶了顶，手从胸上挪开，轻轻拍了把肉感十足的臀，“北北，宝贝，放松一点，刚才我动的时候你太紧了，等会儿高潮过后怕你不舒服。”

刘北山这才试着放松后穴，往后贴了贴，让自己把宝延含得更深一点，“宝延，你，动一动……”

身后不徐不疾的动作开始了，刘北山努力克制着想要夹腿或者收紧后穴的冲动，让自己全身放松，把一切都交给宝延来主导，刻意放慢了节奏的性爱让体感变得更加分明。

性器的进进出出带出身体因为情动而分泌的液体，抽插之间把整个柱身都嘬得湿透了。刘北山的阴茎没有完全勃起，但体内的敏感点不断被刺激，半勃的性器也不断吐着精，麻麻痒痒的， 总给他快要失禁的错觉。两个人交合的地方被精液跟情液浇得泥泞不堪，简直跟发大水似的，一片狼藉。

快感是一点点累起来的，攀顶的过程甜蜜又漫长，下一秒永远比上一秒更舒服，中途好几次，刘北山的后穴不自觉瑟缩，他以为高潮来了，却在片刻后被磨出更多的快感，他又迅速沉溺其中，把自己放心地交给宝延。

“宝贝，舒不舒服？”宝延当然知道他舒服，这么问他，是想分散他的注意力，将高潮的到来无限延长。

刘北山这会儿没那么羞了，他点点头，嗯了一声，声音哑哑的，“舒服……唔嗯……！”宝延又恶意碾重了一些。

“那让宝贝更舒服一点，好不好？”

刘北山已经不会思考了，他不知道宝延还有什么花样折腾自己，只懒懒的也憨憨的应了一声，“好……”

宝延笑笑，合格的情人这时候应该说一些撩人的话，比如“老公你疼疼我”“想要被哥哥填满”之类，可是他的小北，他的小朋友，他的宝贝似乎一点都不会这些，居然还憨憨地回了句“好”。

听到宝延的笑，刘北山短暂回神，突然意识到自己是不是有点不解风情，他虽然经验不多，但在哨兵堆儿里，出任务的时候总会听见别人聊这个，于是，他拉起宝延托在自己腹部的手，低头，将食指含了进去，害羞的舌尖裹上去，生涩地取悦着他。

宝延亲了亲刘北山的耳朵，“宝贝，乖，不要分心，好好享受”，然后把手指抽出来，捏着他的下巴让刘北山转头，缠缠绵绵地跟他接吻。

身下的快感回来了，像藤蔓一样缠住刘北山，黑醋栗被浇灌得熟透了，薄膜一般的皮被撑破，甜美的汁水迸溅。

他快到了，浑身微微颤抖起来。宝延将他揽进怀里抱紧，身下仍旧缓缓地磨着，偶尔深入一下，爽得他呼吸一滞。呻吟被他压在喉咙里，闷闷地哼着。

“北北，叫出来，没关系。”宝延诱哄着他，让他放心地沉溺性爱。

“呜……”先逼出一声哭腔，然后才是碎碎地呻吟，“呃啊……唔，嗯啊……嘶——唔，呜呜呜……宝延，啊嗯，哈……唔……！”他今天的叫床格外缠绵大胆，带着一点能被辨别的甜腻哭腔。

高潮的时候，快感延绵得很长，刘北山被宝延带着在欲浪中沉浮，下腹酸酸软软，后穴一缩一缩地抽搐着榨精，怀孕的人本来体温就高，绞得宝延差点射到里面。

顾及刘北山身体的特殊，宝延将自己抽出来，一巴掌拍到软嫩嫩的臀部，“啪”一声脆响，“腿夹紧。”

刘北山听话地夹紧腿根。他腿根儿本就肉肉的，即便腿整体很细，腿根儿也总有一点软肉瘦不下去，穿紧身裤的时候性感得不行。这会儿，他把腿夹紧，软软的大腿根部跟会阴之间形成一个小小的缝隙，此刻被磨得湿湿软软。

宝延的性器完全勃起时粗且长，全部插进去，还能在刘北山身前露出个头。在高潮余韵中的刘北山，被这样快速地摩擦着下身，宝延的性器时不时地撞到他的囊袋，别样的快感让他头皮发麻。

身下撞得又快又凶，不断传来肉体拍打的声音混杂粘腻的水声，宝延的手却一直都温柔地替刘北山护住肚子。刘北山对宝延这样的温柔十分受用，配合着宝延撞击的节奏，将大腿根的肌肉一紧一缩。

“嘶——”宝延倒吸一口凉气，身下的动作又快了些。

“宝延……”刘北山喘着气，喊他的名字，“宝延，我爱你。”

宝延闷哼一声，微微皱着眉射出来，多半精液溅在床单上，也有一些黏糊糊地挂在刘北山腿间。他把刘北山翻过来面对着自己，在高潮的余韵里跟他接吻，把两个宝贝抱了个满怀。

“北北，我爱你们。”

——

做完之后，刘北山懒懒的不愿动弹，窝在宝延怀里拖着他补了个午觉，一觉醒来外头已经天黑，身上黏糊糊的不舒服，房间里一股情事后的味道，床上也乱七八糟。宝延还没醒，最近是挺忙的，刚才又被他缠着做爱，这会儿应该很累了。

他轻手轻脚地下床，胡乱套了身衣服，黑灯瞎火也没看清是谁的，出了卧室后去厨房，打开冰箱，里面还有番茄、虾跟小青菜，他琢磨着煮个面条。

正在挑虾线的时候，有人从身后抱住他。

“不再睡会儿吗？饭做好我叫你。”

“我来煮，你去把衣服床单换下来扔洗衣机，进浴室的时候小心点。”

“噢。”刘北山乖乖应下，照做。

捞面的时候，刘北山的声音从浴室传来：“待会儿要泡个澡吗？”

“好，吃完饭歇会儿再泡，来吃饭了宝贝。”

刘北山呼哧呼哧吸着面，连汤都喝得干干净净，酣畅淋漓的一场性爱后，睡个觉，吃碗热乎乎的汤面，等会儿再跟爱人泡个澡，没有什么比这样的一天更好了吧。

泡澡的时候，两个人呆在浴缸里有点挤，刘北山主动跨坐到宝延腰胯上，勾着他的脖颈，水汽氤氲挡住宝延玩味的视线，热气蒸腾也让脸红不那么明显，他赧然又大胆地问：“可以再做一次吗？就在这里。”

然后，他被吻住了。

（完）


End file.
